


Strange Love

by polarbearisabel



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbearisabel/pseuds/polarbearisabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU : Dan and Vanessa are out late when two experienced vampires attack them and change their lives forever. Vanessa and Dan now have to deal with the fact that they are bloodthirsty monsters, while trying to protect their new vamp friends Sophie and Phil from a pack of sadistic vampires hungry to take revenge on Phil for past events.</p><p>Warning: swearing; minor violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP with my friend Gabi and this is just an intro to writing fanfiction so it's not very good but it was so much fun to write. We basically didn't sleep for like 3 days so we could write this, and had an amazing time being stupid together.  
> ilyyyyy Gabi <3
> 
> [Isabel is Vanessa and Gabi is Sophie]

Chapter 1

Sophie's POV:  
"Yes, it's totally normal," Phil urges. I've been complaining of my hunger for the past few days to my closest friend and fellow vamp. Phil has continuously reassured me that because the blue moon is soon, my hunger urges will get stronger and more urgent. "You could pounce on anyone at any moment, that's why I'm going to be looking over you for a while."  
"Are you sure?" I ask, poking at my sharp K-9's. I hate when they come out all the time. Usually I can keep them from shifting during the day time, and ignore the hunger pangs I have throughout the day. Phil and I have a rule that we feed only on animals in our local wooded area, but lately we’ve been close to starving, so we decided to finally feed on human flesh; like the two of us did a long time ago.  
"Positive. Now let's go get some dinner," Phil says before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my trashy apartment in the middle of the neighborhoods that aren't so friendly. Then again, I'm not very friendly either.  
I can't remember the day when my parents explained to me what exactly my life was going to turn out like when I reached 18 years old. I would stop aging and suddenly living would be very hard for me, because I technically wouldn't be alive. It’s my sixteenth year of being a vampire, and I’ve gotten pretty used to having kill for food. Although sometimes even I can’t deal with it.  
But this is why I have Phil.  
Unlike me, who was born destined to be a vampire, Phil was bit by one of his closest friends, and recruited into their pack. He’s been a vampire for almost ninety years, but he looks like any regular, very attractive, 26 year old guy. He knows much more about the vampire society then I do, so I’m lucky to have him to guide me. We met by accident, when his pack ran into me and threatened to kill me. Phil convinced them to let me join, and he’s been my best friend ever since.  
I nod and give him a shaky smile before following Phil through the darkness of the ghetto.  
I haven’t killed someone in a while, so this should be fun.  
• • • •  
Vanessa's POV:  
Dan was fucking crazy. It was nearly midnight and he decides to just show up at my door, smiling that adorable smile he has. At first I thought he was drunk, or had gotten in a gang fight, but no, he wanted to go for a walk.  
A walk.  
I sighed as he pleaded with his eyes for me to say yes.  
"God, Dan you truly are insane." I say smiling and laughing a little, grabbing my coat from the closet in my apartment. Dan steps inside for a second to warm up. He looks so relaxed, like its a perfectly normal thing to show up at my door at midnight.  
"Thanks for doing this, you're amazing, really amazing, I love you." Dan says smiling and looking at me with his pretty brown eyes.  
"Haha love you too." I say jokingly. Dan and I have been best friends practically since we were born. He and I used to play Pokemon together, that's how close we are. We're practically brother and sister so I didn't really mind that he showed up at my house around midnight asking to take me for a walk. It was a bit weird but whatever. Dan could almost always persuade me to do what he wanted. He was just so damn charming. I grab my apartment keys and walk outside with Dan.  
We exit my building into the cool night air of downtown London. Since I'm a student at Uni, it's not like I can afford to live in a nice neighborhood, so here we are, on a walk, at midnight, in the ghetto.  
Great idea, Vanessa.  
We wander aimlessly just talking about nothing, these were my favorite types of conversations to have with Dan. He was just an interesting person, with his head in the clouds and his thoughts floating around, not really caring who took interest and who didn't. Just hearing him talk calmed me down and it took me a full hour to realize we were completely and utterly lost.  
"Hey Dan?" I say stopping under a single yellow streetlight, only a few feet away from a darkened alleyway.  
"Yeah?" He replies, turning around to look at me.  
"Where are we?" I ask, shivering from the cold.  
"Umm, I don't know?" Dan responds, a hint of fear in his voice. It was nearly two am and we were lost, in the ghetto no less.  
"Fuck Dan I thought you knew where you were going." I say annoyed and scared. I only hear half of what Dan said next as I was interrupted by a cold body slamming me into the alleyway wall.  
Blood. I could already taste it in my mouth, feel it trickling out of my hands. I hear Dan scream but I can't focus on that, not when someone is pushing my back up against a wall. I open my eyes and see a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at me hungrily. They flash red and I choke back a scream. I can hear a struggle somewhere near me and suddenly Dan pushes the girl off of me, stumbling around next to me.  
"You said they would be easy!" The girl snarls from the ground.  
Her voice didn't sound anywhere near human.  
Dan and I back up against the wall as the girl and a second black haired guy surround us.  
"What do you want from us?" Dan says slowly. He looks dazed and I see his arms are bleeding and his jacket is shredded.  
"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." The black haired boy says smiling. "We haven’t hunted in a while, give us a break."  
The girl next to him laughs and bares her fangs.  
"Fuck, what the hell are you guys?" I practically yell.  
"Vampires, sweetie." The boy says smiling innocently. He would've been attractive if it wasn't for his glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws. He comes up right next to my ear, nibbling at it softly.  
"I could tear you to shreds right now and you wouldn't even realize it." He says laughing a little. I choke back a sob. "But that's no fun, and we like to have fun, don't we Sophie?" The girl, Sophie, moves her way up so she’s pinning Dan to the wall, her fangs bared inches away from his neck. She dances her fingers over Dan's tan skin, and I can feel Dan tense next to me.  
"Phil, I'm so hungry." Sophie says, her voice obviously agitated. "Let's just kill them and get this over with."  
"A shame to waste someone so beautiful, but life never was fair, was it?" The boy growls into my ear. He gently pulls down the collar of my coat and slowly inches his teeth down to my neck.  
"I'll try to make this as painless as possible." The boy says softly.  
He bites down, impaling his fangs into my tender skin. I let out a moan as pain shoots throughout my body. The boys' hand caresses my cheek as he digs his fangs deeper into my flesh.  
After a few moments, the world I have grown to love fades around me. I faintly hear a yell from Dan before I go cold, falling onto the damp pavement.  
• • • •  
Sophie's POV:  
If I had known that by 'dinner,' Phil meant feasting on the first two people we see, I wouldn't have blabbered on about how good a steak would taste.  
We come across a boy and a girl walking together, and Phil tells me to hide. We duck into an alleyway and watch as the two stop directly in front of the entrance to the dark path. The girl stands under a street lamp and bickers with the boy over their current state of confusion as to where they are.  
"You go after the girl and pin her. I'll take care of him," Phil says, quickly.  
"Are you sure? You think they’ll struggle?" I question. I know I was hungry for the taste of blood, but we can’t just going around slaughtering whoever we wanted.  
"Yeah, they'll be a piece of cake," Phil replies before shoving me out of the alleyway and onto the girl.  
Natural instinct kicks in as I drag her to the wall and pin her against it, hunger taking over my body.  
After a snotty remark to Phil, he simply takes over my place in front of the girl, before I jump up and pin the boy against the wall as well. I watch as Phil exchanges words with the girl a few times.  
I turn back to the boy, his deep brown eyes shimmering with fear. For a moment I feel guilty for making him shake underneath me, but I’m taken over by the sudden urge to bite. I run my hands over his tanned skin, smooth to the touch.  
"Phil, I'm so hungry. Let's just kill them and get this over with," I say, watching as Phil whispers something to the girl and then inserts his fangs into the girls' neck. She lest out a yelp and slides her back down the wall.  
So here Phil and I are, staring at this boy. This time, he let's out a yell for help, but I quickly silence him with my hand.  
"No one is going to help you," Phil remarks, chuckling. I smirk and slide my hand from his mouth before tilting his chin up slightly.  
"But don't worry," I whisper into the boys' ear. "I'll try not to hurt you as much as I could, just because you're so pretty."  
Where did that come from?  
The boy shivers from underneath me as I rake my now eager fangs along his tender neck.  
"Carefully, Sophie," Phil says from behind me.  
I nod and lightly sink my teeth into his skin, intertwining my hands with his. The boy seems to calm for a moment before falling limp in my arms. I catch him as he falls down, continuously draining the surprisingly tasty liquid from his vains.  
"Do not kill him," Phil orders. I quickly take my fangs out of the boys' neck and allow him to fall next to the girl.  
"Why not?" I ask, licking stray drips of blood from my lips.  
"Sophie, we need a pack and you know it," Phil says with a sigh, gazing at the two bodies. "Benjamin is still looking for us, and he has PJ and Chris to help him as well."  
"Fine, but the girl seems pretty useless." I state, pointing to the seemingly lifeless bodies.  
"Just shut up and grab them."  
~~~  
After an hour or so of struggling to get the boy and girl back to my apartment, we lay them onto the middle of the living room floor. I gaze at the brown haired boy and admire his soft features.  
I'm glad I didn't kill him.


	2. Hybrids

Chapter 2

Vanessa's POV:  
My head hurts so much. I can't handle the pain, it feels as if my brain is trying to function but can't. It’s so intense, the pain, everything I’m feeling, really. Every one of my emotions; pain, fear, anger, mostly hunger, feels as if it’s been multiplied by a hundred. I finally gather enough strength to open my eyes. I’m lying on my back on a patterned couch. I turn my head so I can look up and find two piercing blue eyes staring back at me.  
He places a finger to my lips, silencing me as I fight the urge to scream.  
"You're in transition," the black haired boy from above says softly. "You won't feel completely yourself until after you feed, and even after that, you'll have some trouble adjusting to your new lifestyle."  
"Lifestyle?" I manage to squeak out weakly.  
"Yes, you're sort of a vampire now." The boy says smiling and flashing his sharp K-9's.  
The blood drains from my face as I face the realization.  
This was the man that had tried to kill me and Dan.  
No this was the vampire that had tried to kill me and Dan.  
Dan.  
"Where's Dan?" I say as angrily as I could manage in my current state.  
"Shh, he's fine." The boy says with a chuckle. "He's with Sophie as we speak, and I would happily trust Sophie with my life."  
"She tried to kill us." I says growing more tired of this conversation, my head was killing me. "You tried to kill me too."  
"I was never going to kill you, Vanessa." He says smiling again.  
I stiffen. How did he know my name?  
"You talk in your sleep." He says laughing and answering my thoughts. "It was pretty adorable. My name’s Phil Lester, in case you were curious. You said something about Dan and Vanessa and I figured that you were Vanessa. Having an interesting dream?"  
"I don't remember, please just let us go." I say trying to get off this damned couch. Phil's arm shoots out in front of me and pushes me back down.  
"You're not going anywhere, not until you learn to control your urges."  
"What urges?" I ask, growing agitated.  
"Soon enough, you're going to want to tear anything with a heartbeat to shreds, and slash anyone that has blood flowing through their veins." Phil answers. "It happened to me and I didn't have anyone to stop me. I don't want you to turn into what I was."  
"What were you?" I ask, lying back down on the couch, Phil's arm remains on my shoulder, preventing escape, I suppose.  
"A cold blooded ripper." He says, his eyes clouding. "I hate myself for it. I can't stand the fact that I killed so many innocent people. I don't want that to happen to anyone else."  
I almost feel bad for Phil.  
Almost.  
He did still try to kill me and Dan.  
"Alright, teach me about how to be a good vampire." I say sighing softly. This was going to be a long day.  
••••  
Sophie's POV:  
“Hey, get up.”  
“Mmm?”  
“Get up!”  
The brown eyed boy opens his eyes slowly before they widen larger than I’ve ever seen.  
“Wh-why they hell am I he- ow!” He exclaims as he runs his fingers over the now purple bite marks on his neck.  
“No don’t touch it!” I yelp, kneeling next to him and swatting his hands away.  
“Touch what?” He inquires, fear building in his eyes.  
“Must I explain everything? I am so going to kill Phil…” I say, muttering the last bit under my breath. Phil can hear things from miles away, so I’d rather not get caught today. “Do you remember anything from last night?”  
“I remember walking with Vanessa- wait… where is she?” The boy peers around, searching every inch of the room before sitting up.  
“Oh your little girlfriend? She’s fine. She’s with Phil, it’ll be ok. You can see her soon.” I sigh.  
“She isn’t my girlfriend, just my best friend.” The boy says.  
“Oh.”  
Silence fills the room for a few seconds before I notice the boy still a bit frightened. I take his hands and hold them tightly, his gaze shifting from our hands to my eyes.  
“You’re going to listen closely and stay quiet while I explain your new life.” I whisper extremely close to his face. He nods and I smirk. “So, I’m a vampire. Lets just clear that up real quick.”  
“You were the one who-”  
“Shhh!” I let go of one of his hands and place a finger on his lips. “Yes, I’m the one who attacked you last night. That thing that hurts on your neck, right here?” I take the finger off his lips and run it lightly across the bite marks. He shivers. “That’s where I bit you. So now, you’re a vampire!” I finish, giggling and tapping his nose.  
“Wait… So I have like, fangs and shit?” The boy asks.  
“Not yet. You will though, all in good time.” I say and smile. “Oh, I’m Sophie by the way.”  
“Dan.”  
I smile at him and he slightly returns it.  
“So Dan, tell me.” I say, running one of my hands through his hair. “Are you scared of me?”  
Dan slowly shakes his head.  
“Were you scared of me?” I continue, now raking my fingernails up his arm. I feel goosebumps form on his skin as his nods his head once. I smile.  
"Good."  
Dan gulps and I laugh at his adorable awkwardness.  
"Let's go check on your not-girlfriend, shall we?"  
• • • •  
Vanessa's POV:  
"So, we as vampires have to learn to control such urges and kill only when necessary, right?"  
"Yes!" Phil says smiling. "You're a fast learner."  
I continue, ignoring his compliment.  
"So what gave you the right to attack us?" I snap bitterly. Phil looks hurt and I almost regret my words.  
Almost.  
"Well, we were never going to kill you." Phil says softly.  
"Could've fooled me." I say angrily, remembering the events from last night. Phil cups my cheek in his hand.  
"You aren’t angry about this, because we were never going to kill you." The intensity in his eyes is unbelievable, and I want to believe every word he's saying, but something in the back of my mind tells me not to.  
"Are you controlling my mind?" I snap at him, standing up from the couch. He speeds over to me, pushing me up against the wall. I can feel his breath on my lips and I shudder.  
“It’s a power vampires have.” He whispers in my ear, his words soothing and pleasant, like waves over a beach.  
Snap out of it, Vanessa.  
“It’s called being compelled.” Phil says gently, playing with my hair and twirling it around his fingers. “I could make you do literally anything I wanted you to.”  
“Anything?” I breathe out.  
“Like, say for instance, if I wanted to kiss you.” He looks at me and I can feel my brain starting to fog over.  
“I can feel myself losing control over myself.” I whisper as I lean in closer.  
“Good, now try to fight against me. You need to learn how to fight compulsion.”  
“What if I don’t want to fight against it?” I say quietly.  
“It’s not right, you might think you want to be doing this, but I’m still controlling you. Fight against it, Vanessa.” Phil urges. Our lips are dangerously close, and I want to close the gap but I want it to be real, and not some twisted vampire mind game. I snap back to reality.  
Phil tried to kill me.  
I push him away and Phil smiles at me.  
“Good.” He says finally, after staring at my eyes for longer than was probably necessary. I clear my throat.  
“Yeah, I think I should go check on Dan now.” Phil’s smile fades and he looks sad all of a sudden.  
“Yeah, your boyfriend would probably like to see you. But think of the upside, you two can be together forever now.”  
“Boyfriend…?” I ask, confused. “Ohhhh! No, Dan is just my best friend, completely platonic.”  
“Oh, okay.” Phil says with a smile. “Let’s go reunite you with your best friend.” 

Sophie’s POV:  
“Vanessa!” Dan exclaims as I walk him into the lounge of Phil’s always shitty apartment. I grimace at them as they embrace in the center of the room. Luckily, Phil hits me on the arm just in time so that they don’t see my expression.  
“Are you ok?” Vanessa asks him, seemingly checking everything on Dan. He nods and they both turn to us. “Well, what the hell do we do now?”  
“Sit.” I say, then laugh as they immediately sit on the floor. “On the couch, idiots.”  
They slowly stand up and shuffle to the couch before sitting, once again.  
“Phil, can I talk to you for a second?” I ask, pulling Phil’s shirt sleeve towards the doorway. He nods his head and follows me to the hallway just outside the lounge. I eye the pair on the couch as they hug again and start to talk to each other softly.  
“What is it?” Phil asks.  
“What are we going to do with them?” I inquire. Phil sighs, but smiles at me gently.  
“We’re going to train them.” Phil says, placing a hand on my shoulder. “We need a pack. Now we have some protection against the other vampires. I’m still in exile, Sophie. I can’t recruit other vampires to help me. We had to create new ones, so no we have somewhat of a pack. It’s still pretty small, but it’s about the same size as Benjamin's.”  
“So thats why I’m stuck with you?” I joke, earning a chuckle from the tall boy.  
“Exactly, kiddo.”  
“I’m not that much younger than you, Phil.”  
“I am 116 years old, Sophie. You are 34.” Phil says laughing.  
“Well if vampires didn’t exist I would only be 8 years older than your true age, because you would still only be 26.” I reply, standing my ground.  
“Well, technically, if vampires didn’t exist, I would be 116 years old, and dead, and you would still be 34.” Phil says with a wink.  
“You might not want to tell that to your girly friend over there.” I say, tilting my head towards the two sitting on the couch. Phil’s face flushes for a second, but he quickly shakes it off.  
“She’s 21, it’s legal.” Phil says awkwardly, looking at the ground.  
“For now.” I say with a wink, then turn on my heel and walk back into the lounge. The hushed whispers stop and I smile at Dan. I see Vanessa glare at me, but I continue to smile at her.  
Better start being nice now.  
“So, are either of you hungry?” Phil asks, standing in front of Dan and Vanessa.They look at each other, but remain silent.  
“Actually, we were hoping to go...hunting, later, like when it’s actually dark outside?” Vanessa says pointing to the falling sunset coming through the window. “And my head is killing me, so let’s go later.”  
“Yeah, my head is throbbing.” Dan says sorely, rubbing his temple.  
“You know, vampires don’t just feed on human blood.” I state matter-of-factly. “We get hungry for some bacon once in a while.” The room fills with a few soft giggles.  
“I could go for some bacon.” Dan pipes up.  
“Phil, be a dear and go make us some bacon.” I say, shoving him out of the room so he has no time to protest.  
“We aren’t the cold blooded killers you’ve seen movies about.” I start, sitting on a chair across from Dan and Vanessa. “In many ways we are just normal people. And in many others, we are so far from normal that we can’t tell the difference between reality and fiction.”  
Dan and Vanessa nod their heads slowly. Phil comes out from the kitchen carrying a plate of bacon. He sets it down and takes a seat next to me.  
“There are some things you should know about.” Phil says slowly. “First of all, you two are very dangerous right now, since you have no control over yourself at the moment. Secondly, since you two are new, your blood is fresh. You are known as ‘Youngbloods’ and your blood, if drunk by a vampire, will give them power, so the less people that know about you, the better.”  
Vanessa and Dan both nod their heads, and Vanessa stands up to take off her flannel.  
“It is so hot in here, like is that because I’m a vampire now, or what?” She takes off her flannel so she’s wearing just an undershirt and Phil’s face pales.  
“Phil?” Vanessa asks him, staring at him worriedly. “What’s wrong?”  
“Vanessa.” Phil says keeping his voice level. “When did you get that tattoo?”  
“I got it on my 18th birthday, thought it would be cool to have a wolf tattooed on my shoulder.” Vanessa says smiling, and then a puzzled expression crosses her face. “Weird, I don’t remember exactly where I got it. I was probably drunk, haha.” Phil’s face pales even more.  
I put my hand over my mouth as realization hits me before I look over at a stunned Phil.  
“Oh my god, what the fuck did I just get myself into.” Phil mutters.  
She already belongs to a pack, not to mention a pack of our mortal enemies.  
“Phil, what is it?” Vanessa asks him, she looks scared.  
“You’re a hybrid.”


	3. Gone

Chapter 3

Vanessa’s POV:  
“What the hell is a hybrid?” I ask, frightened. “Somebody better tell me.”  
I’m in this shit one day and I’ve already messed things up. But technically its not my fault now is it?  
“So you don’t remember at all where you got that tattoo?” Sophie asks me.   
“No? Am I supposed to know?” I ask frantically.  
"Okay, let me explain." Phil says shakily.   
"Basically, you're part werewolf, and that tattoo you have there? That signifies what pack you're a part of."  
"So wait, I'm in a werewolf pack and nobody told me?" I ask angrily.  
"The tattoo makes it so you only turn when the Alpha of your pack needs you. Do you have some nights where you can't remember where you went?"  
I try to think back, there was the night of my eighteenth birthday where I didn't know where I went or who gave me the tattoo. Then there was the time a few months after that where I woke up in the woods. This had been happening for a while and I hadn't even noticed it.  
"Yeah, there are frequently times I don't remember where I went. I guess I had always labelled it as being a crazy partier." I say slowly, sitting back down on the couch and leaning my head against Dan. He moves his arm so it wraps around my shoulders and I move my head down so it's resting on his chest.  
I can feel Sophie's eyes bore into me with obvious jealousy of the close proximity between me and Dan but I so don't care.  
"So, after you feed for the first time, you'll be a hybrid, meaning you’re a vampire and a werewolf. You’ll also be able to change by choice, and probably be able to actually remember what you do when you transform. I think anyway.” Phil continues.  
“Those sound like good things though.” I respond slowly, not fully understanding what was so bad.  
“Hybrids are dangerous, they throw off the balance of our supernatural world. Hybrids contain too much power, and have an unfair advantage over others. If any of the witches in our town knew about you, you would be dead in a heartbeat. However, if any vampires knew about you, they might try to get you to join their pack. Also,” Phil points to my tattoo. “You’re already part of another pack, which means the Alpha will want to hunt you down for breaking away and betraying the pack.”  
“But I didn’t do anything!” I exclaim angrily. “You did this to me! This is your fault!” I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I turn around and grab my coat from the back of the couch.  
“Fuck you guys, I need to get away from,” I gesture wildly with my hands. “all of this. It’s too much.” I walk quickly towards the door but suddenly Sophie is blocking the way.  
“We can’t let you leave, you don’t know how to do shit! You’ll get yourself killed.”  
“I don’t care.” I state through gritted teeth, locking my brown eyes with her green ones. “Now get the hell out of my way.”  
“No. You need to stay. It’s safe here” She purrs softly, her words drifting through my mind. I all of a sudden feel detached; almost calm. I start to turn around but then stop.  
She’s compelling you. It’s not real. You are stronger than her.  
“No. No. No.” I reply loudly. “You’re lying, you’re trying to control me!” I lunge forward, shoving her hard against the door. She cries out loudly and her body crumples to the tiled floor.  
“Sophie!” Phil screams. I rip open the door and turn around. The last thing I see before I leave is Dan’s hurt expression, and then I’m gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter is really short oops


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4

Sophie’s POV:  
“Sophie?”   
My vision blurs as I open my eyes to find two brown ones staring back at me, along with a warm hand on my forehead.  
“What the hell happened?” I whisper, rubbing my head. My fingers lightly brush over the hand on my forehead and tingles shoot up my arm.  
That’s odd.  
“Vanessa kind of shoved you out of the way when you weren’t letting her leave.” I finally recognize Dan squatting next to me beside the couch.   
“Wait, did she leave?” I say, sitting up quickly. “No, that isn’t good. No, no. We need to go find her no-”  
“Woah calm down, Sophie. Phil went to look for her, it’s ok.” Dan’s words calm me as he places his hands on my shoulders and allows me to lay back down.   
“Why are you still here?” I ask, staring into Dan’s soft eyes. For a moment he looks slightly hurt, but the expression quickly fades.   
“Do you not want me here?”   
“I asked you a question first.”  
“Phil told me to stay.” Dan replies with a shrug.   
I’ve always been able to tell when someone is lying, and Dan is definitely guilty of it at the moment.  
“Dan, don’t lie to me.” I state stiffly. Dan tenses for a second before sighing.  
“Ok, fine. I’d rather not be mauled by some werewolf or attacked by another one of you, so I stayed.” He isn’t lying, but I know he is still hiding something. I let it go, for now. I nod my head in acceptance and smile at him.  
“That’s what I’m here for, to protect you.”  
“Thanks.” Dan replies with a cautious smile.  
“So, do you have any questions about your new lifestyle?” I ask, slowly sitting up and allowing Dan to sit beside me.   
“I think you guys have pretty much explained it.” He replies.  
“Alright then, tell me about yourself.” I suggest, looking at Dan intently.  
“Well I’m 20 years old, but I guess that doesn’t really matter now does it?” He says with a chuckle. I shake my head and smile. “Vanessa really is my best friend, not my girlfriend. I practically grew up with her back in Seagrove and we’ve been inseparable ever since we were both five. Our different personalities always kept us from having any sort of relationship that’s more than friends.”  
“Well, what kind of personality do you have?” I question curiously. I might as well get to know the guy before I teach him how to pretty much survive.  
“Just your average twenty year old who really likes video games and being sarcastic.” Dan says laughing. “Oh, and I can’t forget the procrastination.” I giggle as he grins at me.  
“That sounds like a good life to live, I wish I had something like that.” I say, my smile fading.  
“Who says you can’t?”  
“Pretty much the entire vampire society. We spend so much time either hiding from werewolves or trying not to get caught hunting that we never have time for fun.” I say, shrugging mindlessly.  
“I’m going to have to fix that.” Dan replies with a wink and I blush. It’s strange, I’ve never really had feelings before. “Have you ever heard of Pokemon?”   
I slowly shake my head and Dan gasps, causing me to giggle once again.   
“Is that bad?” I ask, peering at him with an amused expression. Dan does nothing except stare at me. “Um, Dan? Yoohoo?” I wave my hand in front of his face before he breaks out into a fit of laughter, which turns out to be extremely contagious.  
“You’ve got some learning to do.” Dan says as the laughter dies down.  
“As do you.” I reply, shoving him on the shoulder.   
“So start teaching me.” Dan states, pushing me back.   
“Oh it’s on.”   
“Like donkey kong.”   
There is no time for laughter as I tackle Dan to the ground and pin his arms above his head.   
This will be fun.

Vanessa’s POV:  
Tears openly stream down my face as I sprint down the empty London street with my new found ability to run at high speeds. I slow down when I’m about two miles away from Phil’s flat. I stop and sink to the ground. I’m right at the edge of the ghetto and in front of a dark forest area with tall trees and thick undergrowth. I sob loudly, giving up on caring about my appearance.  
I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask to be a hybrid and I didn’t ask for a death wish.  
I hear a twig snap from in the forest and I jerk my head up. I stand up quickly and sprint to the nearest alleyway.  
Bad idea, Vanessa.  
I feel a man grab me from behind and shove me against the brick wall, just like Sophie had done to me the previous night.   
“Get off of me!” I growl, baring my newly acquired fangs. The man gasps and lets go of me. I land on my feet and stand in an offensive position facing him. He’s tall with curly hair and piercing green eyes. He’s wearing a stylish black jumper and black skinny jeans.  
“What are you doing way out here?” He asks impatiently. “This is our hunting grounds. All the London vampires know to stay clear of over here.”  
“Sorry, I’m new at this.” I reply sharpy. His eyebrows dart up and he smirks.  
“So you’re a Youngblood?” He suggests with a smile, taking a step towards me. “Tell me, have you ever even fed before?”   
“No but-” I feel my head crack against the brick wall as he shoves me into it.  
“You shouldn’t have come here.” He whispers in my ear, still holding me against the wall. “It could have ended better for you.”  
“No, you don't understand! Please don’t.” I beg, tears streaming silently down my face once again.  
“PJ, stop.” Another man commands. PJ immediately drops me to the ground and I cry out. A figure jumps from the roof of the building and lands unharmed directly next to PJ.   
“Can’t you tell?” The figure says with an amused tone, walking towards me and kicking me lightly in the stomach. I cry out again and curl up into a ball. “She may be a Youngblood, but she’s much more than that.” The figure lifts me up as if I weigh nothing and pins me up against the wall again. His eyes are harsh and cruel, staring back at me playfully and that’s when I notice his fire red hair that was released when the hood of his black sweatshirt fell off.  
“This girl is a hybrid.” The man states plainly, staring into my fear stricken eyes. PJ gasps and the man laughs. “We’ll take her back with us.” He looks back at me, his eyes flashing blood red for just a second.  
“My dear, we have plans for you.” He lifts me up with a smile before he rams me into the wall and my world goes black.


	5. The Warehouse

Chapter 5

Sophie’s POV:  
“Beat you again!” I shout, pinning Dan down for the fifth time.   
“I let you win.” He replies with a shrug.   
“You said that last time, you big idiot.” Dan fakes a hurt expression.   
“Oh that’s right, I almost forgot you wanted to kill me!” He shoots back, narrowing his eyes. A pang of guilt shoots through me and I slide off of him.   
“You know, I’m really sorry about that.” I say, frowning. “We were never going to kill you. We need a pack. It’s not like I can ask my family for help. They might be vampires, but they sure as hell don’t care about me.”  
“So, it runs in your family?” Dan asks, sitting up in front of me.   
“Well, what’s left of it at least.” I say before Dan gives me a confused look. “Not too long ago, my mom and brother got into a fight with some of the werewolves in our old town. They didn’t make it.”  
“I am so sorry.” Dan whispers, resting a hand on my shoulder.   
“Don’t be, it’s not like it’s your fault.” I reply softly. “I’ve gotten over it. Afterwards, my dad fled and left me with Phil.”  
“I can relate to that.” Dan says bitterly. “My dad left us when I turned eight. He just got up and walked out, leaving my mom a sobbing mess on the kitchen floor.”  
“Looks like we have more in common than we thought, huh?” I say, lightening the mood a bit.   
“Yeah.” Dan replies.  
The door bangs open and a distressed Phil walks in.   
“We need to go. Now.” Phil says urgently, rushing to his bedroom and coming out seconds later with a small duffle bag. “They got Vanessa, I saw it happen, there was nothing I could’ve done. Sophie, it’s PJ.”  
“No… I thought he stayed in Manchester when we moved.”   
This cannot be happening.   
“PJ?” Dan asks, confused.   
“I-I’ll explain when we get there.” I say quietly before following Phil out the door. We decide to travel in the alleyways, a familiar route to one of Phil’s best friend’s apartment.   
“Where exactly are we going?” Dan asks as we jog through the darkness of the narrow spaces.   
“Tom’s.” Phil says plainly.   
~Ten minutes later~  
We reach Tom’s apartment and enter through the door conveniently located in an alleyway.  
Phil bangs loudly on the door and it’s opened by a rather tall guy.  
“Phil? Sophie? What are you two doing here? Also who is this?” Tom asks, gesturing for them to come in.  
“This is Dan, he’s just a Youngblood, hasn’t even fed yet.” Phil says, eying Tom carefully.   
“If you attack him I will kill you.” Sophie threatens and Tom puts up his hands a little to show he means no harm.  
“Now tell me what’s going on.” Tom says with a sigh.  
“I may have created a hybrid, and now Benjamin and his pack have her.” Phil replies, talking quickly. “They’re probably planning to use her to find us, you know Benjamin wants me dead after our last encounter. And she doesn’t know it yet, but she has the power to create other hybrids with only one bite. I don’t doubt that Benjamin already knows this.”  
“Okay, let’s continue this somewhere more private.” Tom says looking at me and Dan and then pulling Phil into the study down the hall.  
“Dan, come here.” I say, pulling the confused boy off to another part of the trashed apartment of the notorious Tom Ridgewell.  
“Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?” Dan growls as I force him to sit on a stray stool in the center of the room. I find another one and sit across from him.  
“Don’t freak out, ok?” I say, taking one of his hands in mine.   
“When someone says that I usually freak out.”   
“Just… don’t. It will be ok.” I say with a reassuring smile. Dan nods and I continue. “PJ is my ex boyfriend. He isn’t just some ordinary tragedy of my past, but a tragedy nonetheless. You see, it wasn’t until halfway through our relationship that I realized he’s a ripper. He doesn’t kill for food, Dan. He kills because he simply can. And he didn’t have some magic realization that human life is precious like Phil did.”  
“Wait, a ripper?” Dan suddenly asks, fear surfacing in his eyes.   
“Yes. It means that he gets the feeling to rip anything with warm blood to absolute shreds.”   
Dan widens his eyes.   
“Don’t worry though, I know for sure that he isn’t going to hurt Vanessa. She can be used to their advantage, and that’s what we don’t want.” I finish, then allow Dan to process the information.   
“So, what are we doing here?” Dan questions slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.  
“We need help if we’re going to take Benjamin and his pack down.” I shudder. “It won’t be easy. I had the pleasure to meet Benjamin once and it was not pretty. There’s more to the story sadly.” I sigh. “Back when Phil was ripper, he and PJ were best friends, that’s how I met PJ actually. Anyway, Phil kind of helped the werewolves during a battle between Benjamin’s pack and them, and the Harries’ twins, two young vampires in Benjamin’s pack were killed. Ben blamed Phil for their deaths and demanded revenge on Phil. Last year, Ben and his pack hunted down Phil and I, and they tortured Phil right in front of me.” I choke back a sob. “Dan, they are the worst kind of people because they are merciless and blood thirsty, more so than us. The worst part is, PJ was the one who tortured Phil.”  
“Oh my god…” Dan gasps, pulling me in for a hug.   
“They had me tied up, just sat there watching, laughing as Phil screamed and I cried.” I shudder again. “I managed to escape and call Tom, who came in and distracted everyone while I freed Phil. The point is, these people are not to be trusted, and they don’t care who they hurt as long as they get what they need.”  
Dan nods and hugs me again. I close my eyes and breathe in his warm scent. I want this feeling of security to last forever. I just feel so safe in Dan’s arms, like nothing could ever hurt me. I sigh.  
Phil and Tom come out of the study at last, holding a black duffle bag.  
“We almost have a plan.” Tom says with a charming smile.  
Great.  
(dot dot dot dot)  
Vanessa’s POV:   
My head aches and my body fucking hurts. Everything is sore and my vision is spotty. I groan and rub my temple, pushing myself up from the cold concrete floor.  
“So, you’re awake.” A voice from somewhere around me says.  
“Phil?” I say groggily, blinking to get my vision back.  
“What did you just say?” The voice says angrily, much louder this time.  
“Where’s Phil?” I say again, finally gaining my vision fully. It’s the guy from last night, PJ was his name. I look around and realize I’m in a huge warehouse. It’s mostly empty, but there are some chairs and couches scattered around with some empty cardboard boxes and dirty dishes.  
“Ben!” PJ yells happily. “The hybrid knows where Phil is!”  
“My name is Vanessa.” I respond with an annoyed tone.  
“Well Vanessa,” PJ says smiling, leaning in so he’s speaking directly into my ear. I shudder as I feel his breath tickle it softly. “You’ve just become much more of an asset to us.” He locks his vibrant green eyes on my brown ones and they seemingly morph into all the colors I have ever seen. It’s beautifully mesmerizing and I can’t seem to force myself to look away.  
“You are not to leave this warehouse.” PJ begins, his voice gentle but with a forceful undertone. “You are not to scream, or try to run away. You will answer any question asked truthfully, and if you try to lie, we will know, and you will be punished severely.” I nod dazedly and then shake my head to clear my thoughts. PJ smiles.  
“Now, how do you know Phil?” He asks me, grinning.  
“He was the one who bit me.” I answer quickly. Benjamin walks up and takes a seat next to PJ, staring intently at me.  
“When did he bite you?” Benjamin asks.  
“Two nights ago. I was out late, walking with my friend Dan, when Phil and Sophie attacked us.”   
Why am I even answering their questions? I should be struggling. You’re stronger than them.  
PJ looks away for a second before turning back to me.  
“What happened to your friend Dan?” PJ asks me. “Is he still alive?”  
“Yes, Sophie bit him and Phil bit me.” I respond again.  
“Interesting.” Benjamin says with a chuckle. He turns to face PJ. “Looks like your ex plaything is all grown up.” PJ growls.  
“So, Vanessa.” Benjamin says turning back to face me. “Who is your Alpha?”  
“I don’t know.” I reply quickly.   
“Now that’s not an answer I want to hear.” Benjamin says, standing up and walking over to me. He crouches down so he’s eye level with me and places his hand under my chin so I’m forced to look at him. He stares into my simple brown eyes with such intensity that I feel as if he’s reading my thoughts. I can feel him controlling me, I can feel him changing my thoughts.  
“Now, tell me who your Alpha is.” Benjamin purrs into my ear, his words silky smooth and oh-so persuasive.  
“I told you, I don’t- I don’t know.” I answer again, frowning because I don’t know. Benjamin strokes my cheek softly before slapping me hard. I cry out as I feel the blood rush to my cheek.  
“Tell me who your Alpha is!” Benjamin yells.  
“I told you! I don’t know!” I yell back. “Phil told me he probably made me forget what I did and where I went when he needed me. He said it’s because of my tattoo.”  
“What tattoo?” Benjamin says angrily. I take off my coat and flannel, revealing my wolf tattoo once again.   
“You didn’t think to mention that you have a tattoo with a wolf on it?” Benjamin asks, obviously trying to keep his voice level. I shrug.  
“You didn’t ask.” I say simply, trying so hard not to smirk.  
“Go get Chris.” Benjamin commands to PJ. “We’re going to go find Phil.” He turns to me with a smile. “And you’re going to help us.”  
Benjamin pulls the chair PJ was sitting in so it’s across from his chair and beckons me to sit. I get up and sit across from him, once again feeling his eyes bore into my own.  
“Now, tell me where Phil is.” He says smiling.  
“They’ve probably left the flat, and I’m not sure where they would have gone afterwards.” I say slowly, carefully choosing my words. In the back of my mind I wonder if I should be revealing this much information to them. “Do you know if Phil has any close friends besides Sophie?”  
“Does Tom count?” A third voice chimes in. It belongs to a tall guy with a short fringe and who is a little bit chubby, but in a cute way.  
“Of course Tom counts, he saved Phil’s life last year.” Benjamin says annoyedly. “Fucking bastard. He saved a traitor.”  
“Phil’s not a traitor.” I add, a little confused.  
“You don’t know anything, hybrid.” Benjamin snaps. “Phil is the worst kind of traitor. He didn’t just betray us, his own pack, but he betrayed the entire vampire race. He helped the werewolves instead of his own kind. I lost two strong vampires because of him. They were unnecessary casualties that could have been avoided. Phil is in exile, banished for good. I’m surprised Sophie is sticking with him. She could have been something great.”  
“Watch it Ben, you might make PJ cry.” Chris says with a chuckle. PJ turns to glare at him, baring his fangs. “You won’t hurt me, and you know it. Now be a man and get over it. She left you so fucking long ago just deal with it. Find a new smoking hot vampire. Maybe a smoking hot hybrid.” Chris turns to wink at me and I stared back awkwardly.   
“We should get going. Chris, you know where Tom lives, right?” Benjamin asks him.  
“Yeah, he doesn’t have enough money to move, so he should still be there.” Chris says shrugging. “Come on, hybrid.” Chris says to me, yanking me up by the arm.  
“You compelled her, right?” Benjamin asks PJ.  
“Yeah, we both did.” Ben replies. “Even a hybrid can’t break free from that.”  
I keep my mouth shut. I want to avoid being injured as much as possible. It’s still dark outside, so we all begin to exit the warehouse, all three of the guys forming a little circle around me as we walk.  
“What are you guys going to do to Phil?” I say before I can stop myself.  
“Well, we’re probably going to torture him horribly. Maybe rip an arm off, or both, I dunno, it’s really whatever PJ feels like doing.” Chris replies with a smile.  
“PJ’s going to do it?” I question.  
“Yeah, PJ is the most heartless of all of us.” Ben answers. “He just loves the thrill of the kill, don’t you Peej?”  
“Best feeling in the world.” PJ says with a chuckle. I look at him in horror and then anger. He laughs loudly and we emerge into the dark empty London street.   
“Alright, Chris?” Ben calls, stopping. “Take us to Tom’s.”  
~20 minutes later~  
We arrive at a dimly lit alleyway only about 10 minutes away from Phil’s flat, so I guess this has to be the right place. Ben reaches down and rips the door handle off.   
Chris steps forward and kicks the door down.  
“Phil, Sophie, Tom. So lovely to see you all again. I love what you’ve done with the place. Now, we’re just going to need to borrow Phil for a while, he has some debts to pay for us.”


	6. Deals and Goodbyes

Chapter 6

Sophie’s POV:  
“And that’s the plan so-”  
“Phil, Sophie, Tom. So lovely to see you all again. I love what you’ve done with the place. Now, we’re just going to need to borrow Phil for a while, he has some debts to pay for us.” An old friend of ours, Chris, bursts through the door along with PJ, Benjamin, and Vanessa. “Here, take this.” Benjamin pushes Vanessa through the doorway and onto Dan. She immediately turns around and faces her captors.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” I snap at PJ, baring my fangs. He merely smirks at me.  
“Did you not hear what Ben said?” He questions, stepping up to me. I feel his hot breath on my nose, and someone tenses next to me. I think it’s Dan, but I’m not sure. “We need Phil for a little chat.” PJ’s arms are suddenly around me and I struggle to break free, but his embrace is too strong. I am forced to watch as Chris throws a punch at Dan, hitting him square in the nose before he falls to the ground. I struggle to get away so I can help him up, but I feel PJ’s grip only get stronger. I see Tom dart out the front door and I curse myself for trusting him.  
I notice my legs are still free, so I quickly kick PJ where I know it hurts. His arms immediately release me and I jump towards Dan, not caring about the buckled over man behind me. I check Dan’s pulse and am relieved that he is still alive. A few seconds later, I am back in my captives arms and he cradles me like a baby, making sure to stabilize my arms and legs.  
“You really think you can get away like that?” PJ growls in my ear. I remain silent as I watch the horrid scene play out.  
Phil throws the next punch, showcasing his fangs and pouncing on Benjamin.   
“Phil! Look o-” I yelp before PJ’s hand slaps over my mouth. I watch as Chris’ foot smashes into Phil’s head, knocking him out cold.   
“Phil!” Vanessa screams, running towards him.   
“Oh no you don’t.” Chris says smiling, reaching out to grab her and pull her back. She’s too fast and she turns around and roundhouse kicks Chris in his face. The room falls silent and I wince as I hear Chris’ nose snap.  
“What the fuck did you just do?” Chris screams in pain. I see Vanessa ignore him and rush over to Phil when she is stopped by Benjamin.  
“I thought we told you to behave.” Ben says disappointedly before tackling her to the ground. Vanessa struggles, suddenly growing claws that she rakes across Ben’s back desperately. Ben howls in pain and Chris, finally regaining the ability to do anything, runs across the room to where the struggle is taking place. He places a swift kick to Vanessa’s back causing her to scream, and then Ben stands up and kicks her ribs. They mercilessly kick her until finally they hear a horrendous crack. I realize one of her ribs must be broken. Vanessa screams finally and passes out from the pain, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head before her eyelids flutter closed.  
“She broke my fucking nose.” Chris says angrily.  
I squirm in PJ’s arms as I see Chris pick Vanessa up and throw her over his shoulder.   
“What do we do with him?” PJ asks, pointing at Dan who is strewn across the tiled floor.  
“Shit.” Ben mutters under his breath. He picks up Phil and throws him over his shoulder, then does the same with Dan.  
Well damn, he got strong.  
“Lets go.” Ben instructs, leading us out the door. I continuously struggle in PJ’s arms, realizing I am now the only conscious one out of the four of us. He leads me out of the now even more trashed apartment and out to a large van that somehow got here without us noticing. I look in and see the driver is (youtuber).  
“I swear, Sophie, if you don’t stop struggling I’ll-”  
“You’ll what? You wouldn’t dare touch me. You still love me and you know it.” I purr, forming an idea in my mind. We both climb into the body of the van and PJ arranges us so I’m leaning on his chest. To keep me from escaping, obviously.  
“Hey, shut her up back there.” Chris growls. I raise an eyebrow at PJ and he doesn’t even look at me. I smirk, turning my attention to who’s in the van. I notice Dan limply thrown next to Benjamin’s side and I frown.   
“I would kill for you to feel the same way about me.” PJ whispers.   
“You would kill for anything, PJ. It doesn’t impress me.” I reply, throwing my arms around his neck. I run my fingers along his tender skin and see goosebumps form on it.  
“Stop.” PJ mutters through gritted teeth. I shrug and focus my attention to the three bodies thrown haphazardly on the floor of the van. Ben and Chris are having a quiet conversation away from us.  
“You don’t even have the guts to throw me on the floor with them.” I whisper, causing PJ to narrow his eyes. He continues to hold me anyways.   
“We’re here.” (youtuber) says, slamming on the breaks. Ben opens the doors and lifts Dan and Phil off the floor. Chris grabs Vanessa again, and PJ and I follow him out of the doors as well. I notice the sky beginning to get dark as we walk into a large warehouse.   
We walk into a room with multiple wooden chairs, with one precariously centered. Ben throws Phil in that chair before putting Dan against the wall. Chris puts Vanessa on the opposite wall, and PJ simply continues to hold me.   
“You’re going to watch this. You might even help.” PJ whispers in my ear. I shiver as I feel his warm breath trickle down my neck.   
“Where the hell did we put the rope?” Ben says, angrily throwing chairs around.   
“Over here, Ben.” PJ says, kicking a wad of dusty rope towards him. Ben quickly scoops it up and walks over to Phil before cutting a bit of rope and tying his hands behind it. He then ties Phil’s legs to each leg of the chair before standing back and admiring his work. He then throws the rope at Chris, who ties both Vanessa’s and Dan’s arms and legs together as well.   
“Wakey wakey, Phil.” Ben coos, slapping Phil lightly on the cheek. The black haired boy groans and opens his eyes, immediately sitting up straight.   
“Oh Phil!” I yelp, squirming in PJ’s arms.   
“Sophie?” Phil manages to squeak out in his current state. “Shit, where am I?”  
“Hell.” Ben says, smirking. He crosses his arms over his chest and inspects Phil with his eyes.   
“Oh, we’re doing the whole thing where I get tortured and you make Sophie watch? Again, really Ben?” Phil says laughing a little. “I expect more from you. Try to spice it up a bit this time. Maybe do some of the work yourself? I don’t want to die at the hands of PJ, not after what he did to Sophie.”  
“Thanks, Phil.” I scoff, laughing at his comeback.   
“Shut the hell up, both of you.” Ben snaps, kicking Phil in the shin. Phil doesn’t budge and continues to stare at his captor with an amused expression.   
“Just get started already.” Phil says tiredly. “Maybe wake Vanessa and Dan up first so they can witness a true ripper at his best.” He looks over at PJ and winks. “The two of us had some good times, didn’t we Peej? Remember when I slaughtered your brother?” Phil narrows his eyes and smiles. “That was fun.” PJ is on him faster than I could blink, dropping me on the ground.  
“Just for that, I will make this as slow as I fucking can.” PJ says through gritted teeth, his eyes burning red.  
“That was always your problem, PJ.” Phil says, feigning sadness. “You never could control your temper. I think that might be why Sophie doesn’t love you anymore.” PJ looks hurt for only a fraction of a second and I scoff. Then PJ throws the first punch. Phil spits blood and chuckles.  
“Still a touchy subject, I see.” Phil continues.  
“PJ?” I say, standing up from my place on the ground. “Come here.”  
“Hmm?” PJ mumbles, turning away from Phil.  
“She’s got you wrapped around her finger.” I hear Phil whisper. PJ whips around and attempts to punch him again, but Ben stops his fist before he has time to make contact. PJ continues to walk to me anyways, stopping only a few inches away from me.  
“PJ.” I whisper, running a hand along his chest. “You wouldn’t hurt my best friend, now would you?” I grasp the collar of PJ’s shirt and pull him in so there is no distance between us. I hear his breath waver as I dance my fingertips along his arms.   
“W-what?” PJ stutters, placing a hand on my lower back.  
“You would never make me sad, right?” I whisper, placing my forehead on his. I feel everyone’s eyes on me as I grab the back of PJ’s head and smash my lips on his. I feel him melt beneath me, but I am soon tackled to the ground by an unknown figure.   
“What the hell- Dan?!” I yell, noticing the brown haired boy elbowing PJ in the face before a loud crack echoes through the room. Dan stops moving and PJ lays limp on the floor. Dan broke PJ’s nose.   
“Sophie, watch out!” I hear Phil yell and I quickly roll over, just barely missing Ben flying toward me. He lands on Dan instead, pulling him up and throwing him back on the wall.   
“Now, where was I?” Ben growls, walking back to Phil. “I look away for 10 seconds and this whore decides to make out with everyone. Chris?” I hear Ben say before something knocks into the back of my head and I fall to the ground dazed.  
“What the hell was that?” I grumble, clutching my head.  
“That was a chair, bitch.” Chris says triumphantly. “I hit you with a chair.” He lands a kick at my ribs and I cry out again. I quickly make a final attempt to defend myself by swinging my leg at Chris’ legs, causing him to fall on the ground. He gets back up again, but is sure to stay a good distance away from me.  
“For gods sake, someone wake up PJ.” Ben says angrily.  
Chris walks over to PJ, pulling him to his feet. The curly haired boy’s nose is bleeding, but I watch it heal in front of me. Ah, power of the vampires. They exchange a few words before the pair walks to me and throw me next to Dan. I feel one of them kick my head and everything goes black.

Vanessa’s POV:   
I wake up with another throbbing headache. Everytime I wake up, I seem to be injured and with a major headache. I clutch my side and groan loudly. I feel something poking awkwardly under my chest and I realize its my rib.   
My fucking rib is broken.   
I will it to heal, remembering Phil said wounds inflicted on vampires heal almost automatically. I wait, lying on the ground, not daring to open my eyes, as I’m scared to see what I might find. I feel it slowly working itself back into place and I bite my shirt collar to contain my scream. I feel it finally shift back into its normal place and I sigh in relief. I feel a wall behind so I move my body so that I’m leaning against it. I feel rope tied lazily around my wrists and I untie it quickly and remove it. I finally open my eyes and I’m greeted with an unpleasant sight. PJ is walking over to Phil, Sophie and Dan are lying unconscious on the floor, and Chris and Ben are talking to each other in front of Phil. I groan loudly again and they’re heads snap towards me. Ben has a terrible smile on his face and I continue to moan in pain.  
“Vanessa!” Ben yells at me. “Come here, please.” I feel my legs move before I tell them to.   
Shit, he still had me under his compulsion.  
I walk over to where they are all standing around Phil and join them.  
“Show us your tattoo again, please.” I turn obediently, and Ben stares at it for a minute then laughs out loud. “You see this mark right here? It means ‘lacero’ which in latin literally means to tear to pieces, or to rip.”  
Chris laughs as he realizes it and Phil looks horrified while PJ grins at me and I stare at them with a puzzled expression.  
“You see Vanessa, when the Alpha of your pack gave you this tattoo, they labelled you as a ripper.” Ben says smiling again. “You are a natural born ripper, whether you like it or not. So all those nights you don’t remember where you went? You were out slaughtering people, animals, anything.”  
“It’s all true.” A voice from the corner of the warehouse says. Tom Ridgewell emerges with a warm smile plastered on his face. “See, no one ever really paid attention to me, which was why I decided to have some fun, and bite Vanessa.” He turns to me and smiles. I feel drawn to him, and my legs take me over to him quickly.  
“It’s so good to see you again, my dear Vanessa.” Tom says chuckling. “You’re much more attractive when you aren’t a wolf.”  
“Alpha.” I say simply. Ben stares at us in shock and Phil looks very angry.  
“How long have I been a part of your pack?” I ask, wide eyed.  
“Since your eighteenth birthday.” Tom says, flashing me a warm smile. “I couldn’t risk telling you, it would’ve driven you to a point of insanity, knowing you did all my dirty work for me. You are a talented killer. Slaughtering people by gouging out their eyes with your claws, or slashing their throats so they die by choking on their own blood, or tearing their limbs off and putting them back together. It’s horribly morbid, but you are the best ripper I’ve ever known.”  
My face pales.  
I’m a ripper.   
“You fucking bastard!” Ben screams. “You are a backstabber! You were a part of my pack and you had your own little werewolf pack. So you’re a hybrid too?”  
“I started off as a werewolf, but then you decided to be an idiot and bite me, so yes, I am.” Tom says sighing. “Luckily, I had bit Vanessa when I was still only a werewolf, so she didn’t become a hybrid. Too late for that now though.”  
Chris charges at Tom, but I jump in front of Tom to protect him. Chris attempts to slice my throat, but I catch his fist in midair and twist it until a horrible crack fills the room. He falls to the floor in agony and a laugh escapes my lips. I move so I’m straddling his hips as he lies on the floor. I grab his unharmed arm and snap it easily. He screams and I snap his elbow, then each and every one of his fingers. He’s sobbing now and I’m laughing and I don’t know why but the look of pain on his face is just so damn funny. His arm is a mangled, unrecognizable piece of flash and shattered bone, that will undoubtedly heal soon. I stand up and press my boot lightly on his ribs. He’s clutching his arms and crying, and his eyes widen as he realizes what I plan on doing.  
“Please…” He coughs, spitting blood on the ground next to me. “Please don’t.” I smile and press down, hearing every rib crack on his left side. I laugh as his face contorts in pain and I move to stand next to Tom.  
I waver for just a second and fall to my knees.   
What the hell did I just do?  
Phil is staring at me in horror, with tears streaming down his face and PJ is staring at me with an unreadable expression. He looks almost as if, he’s proud of me.  
Ben turns to speak to PJ as Tom turns to look at me.  
“You did well, ripper.” Tom says smiling. “Would you like to forget?”  
“No,” I say certainly. “I want to remember that I have the capability to do this. I want to remember this feeling of power.”  
“Alright dear, if you change your mind, tell me. I can make it all go away.” He offers.  
“You can never make it go away.” I say bitterly, but a smile forms on my lips.  
“Vanessa!” Ben calls to me. “We have a proposition for you.”  
I walk towards them, taking long strides and smiling the whole way. I have a feeling of superiority over them and damn do I feel good.  
“If you agree to join our pack, obey orders, and fight and kill for us, we’ll let Phil and the other two leave unharmed.” Ben says smiling.  
I have the power to save Dan. I have to do it, I have to save him. And Phil.  
Phil, oh god.  
He probably hates me now. I wish he hadn’t seen that, I wish that more than anything in the world.  
I have to do this, I have to save them. Even Sophie.   
“Yes,” I says bitterly. “I’ll be your little ripper slave.”  
“You have to promise to obey us.” Ben tells me sternly. “Or else Tom will rip you to shreds.”  
I look at Tom with pleading eyes and he simply shrugs.  
“Ben is still my leader. I have to follow orders.” Tom says sadly. “You’ll still be working with me though, so I’ll be here to help you through everything.”  
“Fine, I promise.” I say angrily. “Now let them go.” Ben nods to PJ who goes and wakes Sophie and Dan up. I walk over to Phil and begin to untie him. He won’t meet my gaze.  
“Phil.” I say gently. “Phil, look at me.” He lifts his head. His blue eyes are brimmed with tears and then a look of hatred crosses his face.  
“I hope to never see you again, Vanessa.” Phil says quietly. I untie the last bit of rope and he stands up and walks out, not bothering to turn around once.  
Dan and Sophie follow, sending me angry looks. Dan looks hurt, as if he might cry. I look down and turn away as the door to the warehouse closes and the first teardrop falls to the ground.

Sophie’s POV:  
“You won’t get away with this.” I mutter as PJ lifts me up from my curled position, along with Dan. PJ merely scoffs and continues to pull us towards the door. I notice Vanessa untying Phil and grimace at her, knowing full and well what happened. I look at Dan and see his eyes brimming with tears before I take a hold of his hand and squeeze it. He looks away and continues out the door, Phil soon following us.   
“Come and visit us again sometime!” I hear Tom call from inside the warehouse. PJ shoves us into the now pitch black night and slams the door behind us.   
“Now what?” I ask Phil. He takes a deep breath and simply continues to walk ahead of us, not replying to my question.   
“Is he ok?” Dan asks me, and I shrug.   
“I don’t know. He’s never really acted this way before.” I answer, looking down at my grip on Dan’s hand. I quickly let it go and walk slightly faster than before, following Phil through the narrow alleyways once again.  
This is going to be a long night.


	7. Epilogue

~Epilogue~  
Phil sprinted through the forest, his eyes following the small fawn. He was so hungry, starving even. Moving away from their almost comfy life in London was painful, also since they had Dan to deal with. Dan and Sophie had gotten incredibly close, leaving Phil all alone on cold nights to go hunting on his own. He caught up to the small deer and tackled it, releasing all his anger on this poor animal. He slashed its throat and pulled it harshly up to his lips, drinking every last drop of the animals blood. He coughed and felt that rush of power he always got after he fed; the feeling he could do anything. He threw the carcass into a nearby stream and sat on a flat rock next to the muddy bank. His thoughts drifted back to Vanessa, he never stopped thinking about her, not fully. He couldn’t help it. They had known each other for such a short period of time, but she had still sacrificed her freedom to rescue him. He screamed, he was so frustrated, he had no way to find Vanessa, no way to know that she was okay. A month after Vanessa had given herself up to Ben and his pack, Phil had gone back to the warehouse. He had to know if she was okay.   
The place was trashed. It looked like several fights had broken out, and he hoped Vanessa had escaped, but he doubted it. He spent some time looking around the place, realizing they had already left, when he found the bodies. Some were missing arms, or legs, some were horribly broken and disfigured, like Vanessa had done to Chris. Phil’s hand went to cover his mouth as he realized who had killed all these people.

“Phil, you shouldn’t have come back here.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool it's over yay so much fun
> 
> so leave some feedback for us that would be awesome and stuff
> 
> we're writing a sequel which may or may not be a good thing idk I just know I won;t sleep for about a week while we're writing it woot woot


End file.
